Historia de un sueño
by karula hatake
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde la gran batalla contra madara la paz en el mundo shinobi había regresado en su totalidad los estragos de la guerra estaban desapareciendo pero sin duda como todas las peleas siempre hay OLVIDEN COMENTAR


El unico personaje que me pertenece es karula perdon por las faltas de ortografia, les recomiendo escuhcar la cancionn mientras leen

Han pasado 4 años desde la gran batalla contra madara la paz en el mundo shinobi había regresado en su totalidad los estragos de la guerra estaban desapareciendo pero sin duda como todas las peleas siempre hay bajas. Y hubo una en especial que hirió al equipo 7 lo que ellos no sabían era que esa persona venia cada vez que ellos dormían para seguir protegiéndolos y mas aun ya que dejo a 3 personas muy importantes para el

En una pequeña casa de la aldea de konoha se encontraba una Kunoishi descansando por el largo dia en el hospital veía una pequeña foto de su amado hace 4 años que ya no estaba con ella la tristeza era notoria y el llanto le gano todos las noches eran iguales cada ves que veía la foto una tristeza la embargaba el sueño la fue venciendo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida

Su sueño era el mismo todos los días se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento Nº7 ve ka silueta la cual conoce bien era el siempre con su porte despreocupado usando su traje de jouni mas su típico libro se iba acercando poco a poco con miedo de que se mentira lo que ve.

Hola karula

Kakashi-ku – no lo resistió mas se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso como si fuera lo único en el mundo.

Karura sabes que te amo más que nada en la vida y siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase te amo a ti y a ellos dos –la vos de kakashi se volvía quebradiza

Karula por su parte las lagrimas estaban apunto de traicionarla –lose kakashi, yo también te amo y te extraño mucho cada dia trato de ser fuerte pero no puedo me haces tanta falta.

No mi amor por favor no llores no me gusta que estés asi- kakashi trataba consolar a su mujer odiaba verla asi por su culpa.

Kakashi no me dejes sola por favor los muchachos y yo te extrañamos además no se como criar a ellos dos me haces falta

Lose mi amor yo también los extraño pero siempre estoy con ustedes además naruto, sakura y sasuke saben cuidarte solos y te han sabido ayudarte a cuidarlos bien incluso gay a isido de ayuda

No es lo mismo tu y yo lo sabemos.

karula perdón –_karula recordó como después de la gran guerra el equipo 7 tuvo una misión nada que si equipo no podría superar._

_Camino a casa sufrieron una emboscada naruto y sasuke sufrieron lesiones leves sakura no sufrió lesiones de gravedad pero el por proteger a sus compañeros quedo gravemente lesionado._

_Cuando estaba en el hospital tsunade-sama no le dio esperanzas de vida ya que partes de las armas de los enemigos tenia un veneno potente el cual ya estaba en gran porte de su cuerpo._

_Cuando karula se entero su mudo se vino ensima hace unas cuantas horas sabia que seria madre y ahora el hombre de su vida moria y no podía hacer nada solo esperar que lo peor pasara o que un milagro lo curara._

_Tsunade dio permiso para que ella pasara a verlo_

_Cuando fue entrando su corazón se detuvo al verlo hay postrado en la cama lleno de aparatos nunca en su vida lo vio asi_

_Kakashi-ku mi amor despierta te necesito sabes va a ver mas hatake como tu y voy a necesitar que me ayudes a criarlo por favor recuperate._

_Aahh karula _

_Kakashi no te muevas por favor –le suplico con lagrimas en el ojos_

_Karula perdóname te amo prométeme que siempre vas a sonreír te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo –fue lo ultimo que el shinobi mejor conocido como el ninja que copia Kakashi Hatake._

_Kakashi despierta no me dejes kakashi no –pero el no respondia al escuchar sus gritos todo entraron y al igual que ella la imagen de verlo muerto los destrullo_

_Naruto gopio la pared soltando las lagrimas al ver a su mentor sakura llorando en los brazos de sasuke mientras el lloraba en silensio como siempre lo hacia_

Ya es hora que me vaya

No te vayas no de nuevo

Tengo que irme pronte vas a despertar

Despertar pero a que te refieres

Pronto lo sabras recuerda se feliz si – karula no entiende a que se refiere solo siente los labios de el como los extraña – Amata wa Ai shiteru.

Kakashi ku

Mami mami despierta mami ya es hora-una péqueña vos la llamaba y la comenso a despertar.

Mmmm que ocurre sakumo-pregunto al ver a su pequeño hijo de 3 años despertarla

Ya es hora tio gay prometió entrenarnos hoy y el baka de óbito no quiere despertar- comterto su hijo con un puchero.

No es sierto ya me desperté es solo que mi cama esta acusto- hiso presencia su segundo hijo los dos se paresian tanto a el solo que óbito tenia sus ojos claros y sakumo los tenia negros como su padre.

Mami llorarte otra vez ¿?- pregunto sakumo para su edad eran considerados genio por que será jajaja

No mi amor es solo que los quiero mucho a los dos y me entro algo en el ojo.

Nosotros también te queremos mami- óbito se avalanzo a ella para abrazarla

Ya les dije que los amo

Mama siempre no lo dices todos los días –contesto sakumo confundido.

Lose jajaja ya es hora de preparse no quiero que su tio gay los regañe por llegar tarde a su primer dia de entrenamiento para manejar su chacra si

Sssssssiiiiiiiiiiiii-

En verdad lo lamento karula, no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado poder ver crecer a nuestros hijos juntos… y ser felices juntos te amo – decía un ángel derramando sutiles lagrimas mientras los cuidaba desde el cielo…

gracias por lerme s mi primer trabajo no sean malos


End file.
